Saki and Nodoka: Confession and Seduction
by Darth-Joker
Summary: A short 2-Chapter romance fanfic. Chapter 1 is appropriate for teens and older, but Chapter 2 will have adult material in it. This fanfic is my attempt at bringing Saki/Nodoka's relationship to a believable romantic consummation. Based off the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Saki and Nodoka:

Confession and Seduction

Chapter 1: Confession

It has been a very fun and exciting ride. And I'm thankful and glad that I was able to share that ride with Nodoka.

But now, finally, it is over. For this year.

We went to the Nationals, and we won! The final match was the hardest match of my life, as I was not only trying to win the competition, but also speak to my older sister Teru through mahjong. By winning the match with a Thirteen Orphans that counted for a Double Yakuman, I had managed to earn back some of Teru's respect, and bridge the divide that had long lasted between us. Teru had effectively managed to block my kans, but unlike when I faced that situation in the past, I was able to adapt to a different style of play in order to overcome it.

Still, I was only able to do that due to the advice, encouragement and support of my dearest friend Nodoka-chan...

For a long time, I have harbored strong romantic feelings for her. I found her truly beautiful from the very first moment I saw her. However, I was too shy to make my feelings known to her. By the time that I had felt up to revealing those feelings, my sense was that the timing was no longer right. If Nodoka had rejected a romantic confession from me at that point, it could have made the situation... very awkward for the entire Kiyosumi high school mahjong club. It could have hindered our efforts to succeed.

But in light of our recent victory at the Nationals, this is no longer a concern. I still fear rejection of course. But I _think_ that she has the same feelings for me as I have for her. We have frequently held hands... embraced... and even slept alongside one another. Thinking about those times leaves me longing to hold her in my embrace once more.

Yet... it _is_ possible she sees me as only a friend. A close friend, but no more than that. I hope and pray that it is not the case. But whatever the case might be, I can not hold my feelings for Nodoka back any longer. I must confess to her today...

"Saki-san" I hear her so sweetly strong voice, as she walks towards where I am sitting, "Please forgive me for being a bit late. I would usually be more punctual, as you know."

I quickly shake my head back-and-forth to reassure her.

"No, nothing's wrong" I reply to her, "Although it would be ironic if _you_ were the one to get lost for a change, Nodoka-chan!"

With that last line, I forced a big, bright smile, wanting to ensure a cheerful atmosphere that will hopefully help lead to a successful confession.

"I didn't get lost" Nodoka said in that authoritative yet polite tone that I had come to find cute about her, while she sat down next beside me on the bench.

"However" she continued, as her face softened from a taut firmness to a jovial smile, "The good humor of your joke is not lost on me. You shouldn't be _too_ self-depreciating of yourself though."

"I'll try to remember that" I said in slightly embarrassed reply.

"So, why did you want to meet me here on this Sunday afternoon?" Nodoka asked of me.

I have always found her ability to be forthright very admirable. She never beats around the bush, and she always speaks plainly and directly. I hope that I can match her in that regard today.

I had picked out this particular place for Nodoka and I to meet at because it was from here that I had first seen her. As such, this place has significant sentimental value to me. I often think back to it. To how awestruck I was by Nodoka as she walked gracefully by me. I couldn't help but to let my eyes linger on her back then, which in turn drew Nodoka's attention to me. How startled I would be to see her again, when Kyou-chan brought me to the mahjong club room. I never imagined, back then, how close I would become to this gorgeous girl who seemed beyond my reach. But even now, I wish to be closer to her still...

"There... is something that I want to tell you" I managed to say to her, as my heart began to quicken a small amount, "It is something I have been putting off for awhile now."

The tension in the air started to feel thick, as Nodoka paid close attention to my words. Our eyes shifted back and forth from meeting each other's gaze, to looking out over the clear, pristine water before us, and the horizon beyond.

"Please go on" Nodoka said at last, breaking the tense pause.

"Nodoka-chan..." I continued, "What... what would you say I am to you?"

Nodoka's confident posture seemed to sink a bit with this, as she shyly broke from the eye contact I had made with her while I posed that question.

"You..." she began uneasily, before her confidence reaffirmed itself, "You are my best friend, Saki-san."

Hearing that paradoxically warmed my heart while leaving me disappointing. Nodoka-chan's friendship was very precious to me. In fact, my biggest fear was that there was some small chance that me confessing my romantic feelings to her will cost me that friendship. It is a thought... it is a thought that grips my heart in such stark pain. But I must continue. I can't turn back now!

"Is that... _all_ that I am to you?" I asked, digging deeper.

"Is there... _something else_ you wish to be to me?" Nodoka asked in turn, as I could tell I had made her nervous, thus she was putting the ball back in my court.

It was now clear to me that my confession would not come easily. I would have to be the one to make the first move.

"Our friendship means a lot to me" I responded to Nodoka, as my eyes sheepishly shifted towards the ground and away from her, while my fingers dug under the edge of the bench in order to firm myself, "And I hope that I will never lose that."

"You won't" Nodoka quickly interjected, "You will always be my friend, Saki-san."

Those words helped to make me feel bolder, as I sensed that should my confession not meet with the response that I hope it will, Nodoka and I can at least continue to be friends.

"It makes me happy to hear you say that" I stated to her, as I shifted my head sideways to make eye contact with her once more, "But what I _really_ want... what I want more than anything else in the world..."

My heart was now racing uncomfortably fast. I could feel tingles going up my spine. This was proving to be harder than I had thought it would be. But then Nodoka helped to make it a bit easier. She shifted herself almost ninety degrees, so that she was now facing me. She then slid towards me, and placed one of her two hands over one of my hands, while her pretty eyes became fixed upon my face.

"Please continue" she said in a deeply empathetic tone to me, "I want to know what it is that you want so badly."

"I-I want us to be girlfriends" I said, as tears threatened to well up in my eyes, and I felt a lump in my throat, "I want us to be more than just friends. I want you to love me. I want us to be... in a romance together."

The next thing I knew, a serenely beaming Nodoka gently brushed my hair to the side after moving her hand off of mine. She then placed another hand on the other side of my head, and began to lean her face towards mine. Her lips opened, and I felt her breath upon my lips. She did all of this smoothly, and with impeccable grace. But she did it slowly enough for me to respond in turn. My lips opened to invite her's, and she kissed me.

This was my first kiss, and it tasted sweeter than anything I had tasted before. I felt tiny water droplets form in the corners of my eyes, as a soft breeze passed over Nodoka and I, and a sensation of such incredible emotional release flew through me.

Nodoka's kiss was truly breathtaking, and I strained to match it in passion and pleasure. I wanted Nodoka to forever cherish this kiss as I would.

Finally, our lips released one another, while Nodoka's hands carefully moved to meet mine, and our fingers instinctively intertwined.

For a blissful moment that will forever be etched in my memory, I was shocked at the realization that Nodoka had kissed me. That the girl I loved more than anybody else in the world also loved me back. It is true that I had a tendency to have extremely lucky hands when playing mahjong, but never did I feel luckier than I did right now.

"My wants reflect your own, Saki" Nodoka said, blushing deeply, "I am... very joyous and relieved that we will be able to meet our wants... together."

I nodded in approval, as I blushed deeply as well.

With us holding each other's hands, we both then stood up. We gazed into each other's eyes, as though lost in a trance. We then finally embraced each other, allowing our heads and bodies to nestle against one another.

We eventually ended our embrace, but walked away together, holding hands. We discussed if, when, and how we should share the news of our romantic relationship to our friends. We both agreed that it could wait for at least a day or two, and that for now, we'd just enjoy one another's company.

An important step along my journey through life with Nodoka-chan had been made today. As happy and contented as I was, I couldn't help but wonder when the next step would occur...


	2. Chapter 2

Saki and Nodoka:

Confession and Seduction

Chapter 2: Seduction

Three months have passed since Saki confessed her feelings to me.

They have been three of the happiest months in my entire life.

However, they were not without their challenges...

Saki and I eventually decided to keep the romantic relationship between us a private affair, at least for the time being. This required us to diligently find time, and places where we could express our love and affection for each other in private. A goodnight kiss under a shade during a starry evening... a loving embrace and soft caresses when alone in the mahjong club room... sweet nothings whispered quickly in passing during busier days when we had little time to spend with one another.

My passions for Saki-san had only grown larger due to the secrecy of our relationship. Part of me... found it thrilling, I suppose. At the same time, I didn't want this to continue forever. I felt a great desire to consummate my relationship with Saki, and to then bring it more out into the open. And so I planned what I hoped to be the perfect evening for us, the evening when my cloud of sexual frustration will finally be dispersed by a sparkling ray of passion shining down upon my love and I...

"Please be seated, most valued friends of Touka-sama" stated Hagiyoshi, as he bowed courteously to Saki and myself, while opening the door for a stretch limousine.

"That gamble with her certainly paid off, didn't it?" joked Saki with a grin.

"It certainly did" I replied, allowing myself to smile smugly.

The two of us couldn't help but giggle a bit, as we bended over and slid into the luxurious backseat of our carriage for tonight's festivities.

I tightly held Saki's hand in my own, as we were whisked off for what I hoped to be a magical night cementing an everlasting bond between her and I.

We eased into the evening by engaging in casual conversation, chit-chatting over all the recent events in our lives and the lives of our relatives and mutual friends. Still, I remained slightly enchanted by how beautiful she appeared right now, in a frilly pink-and-white dress that she had decided to wear for the occasion. I myself wore an equally frilly all-white dress.

After a few minutes, we arrived at one of the many establishments of the wealthy Ryoomonbuchi family. It was a high-rise hotel with abundant amenities. Most importantly, it had a dining hall that doubled as a locale for ballroom dancing.

After helping us out of the limousine, Hagiyoshi gave us instructions on how to reach the dining hall in question, before wishing us farewell, as he had to attend to Koromo-san. Saki and I bowed in thanks to him before we walked into the glamourous lobby of the hotel.

"_**Wow**_..." expressed a mesmerized Saki, as she gazed all about her, "It's certainly a really ritzy place, isn't it?"

Her eyes were wide in an almost child-like excitement, while her enthusiastic smile towards me was equally wide. As always, I found her smile so contagious.

"I agree, and I'm really glad that you like it" I replied to her, smiling politely as my hands were folded neatly in front of me, holding a white handbag.

"You should make bets with Ryoomonbuchi-sama more often!" she exclaimed to me, while tilting her head, closing her eyes, and making an even brighter smile still.

"Ryoomonbuchi-sama thankfully refuses to give up trying to defeat me in mahjong" I said, admittedly with a touch of pride in my voice, "So I agreed to her plea for me to play her once more, on the condition that should I defeat her, she would give me unlimited and exclusive access to this hotel's services for two hours, and a room for the night."

"Exclusive?" asked a puzzled Saki

"Yes" I confirmed, "We'll have the entire dining hall and attached dancing floor to ourselves for two hours this evening!"

Saki looked awestruck at the revelation of this detail that I had kept as a surprise for her. However, that appearance soon changed to one of slight concern.

"... Why did you request for it to be exclusive?" she asked.

"... We'll discuss that over Dinner" I replied to her, "Since we have a limited time to make use of the dining hall, let's get going!"

"Right!" responded Saki earnestly.

Saki and I took the elevator to the dinning hall, and after exiting it, a waiter greeted us and escorted us to our seats. Saki ordered teriyaki burgers with fries and red wine, an odd combination, but one that made me grin knowingly. There were a lot of elements in that meal that could raise sexual desire and performance, including ginger and soy. Wanting to lower my own inhibitions, I ordered the same as Saki did.

"A-Are you sure you want the same as me?" she asked nervously, "I'm not familiar with a lot of these fancier foods on the menu. That's why I ordered the red wine. Since I thought it would be a waste to come to such a high class place like this, and not have _something_ a bit different than usual."

"Please don't mistake me for Ryoomonbuchi Touka" I replied with a grin, as I sipped a glass of cold water that was given to us while our orders were taken, "I'm no different than you are, Saki."

I could tell that there was a small part of Saki that still puts me on a pedestal. I didn't want that. Not now. For us to go forward, we have to see each other as equals.

"Again, waiter" I reasserted to him, as he awaited my response to Saki's question, "I'll have the same as what Saki is having."

While waiting for our meal, I began to explain somethings to her.

"Saki..." I said to her, "I wanted the two of us to have this entire dining hall for ourselves for two hours this evening so that we wouldn't have to worry about any unwanted gazes while we made use of it. Specifically, I was hoping that we could go dancing for a bit."

"D-dancing?" Saki replied, a bit in shock, "You know I'm kinda clumsy, so I don't know if that's..."

"_Please_, Saki", I interjected as I reached out my hand to close it over one of hers, "I've been looking forward to this night for a couple weeks now. I was hoping for it to be... the perfect romantic evening for us."

"Oh. I see." responded Saki, as her voice lowered a bit, "Well, if I was to dance with anybody, I would want it to be with you, Nodoka..."

"Thank you" I replied to her softly, "And you're the only person I'd want to dance with, Saki..."

Both of us blushed deeply, as our feelings for one another started to rise to the surface. I felt that now was a good time to reveal something else to her.

"But after our meal, and before we start dancing" I said to her, "I want to present you with a gift that I've picked out for you."

"... I thank you for that" she replied, "But I feel badly since I don't have a gift for you."

"Please don't worry about it" I responded to her, "This evening will be a gift for both of us."

I wanted to say 'You're all the gift I'll ever need, Saki', but I did not feel bold enough to say such a thing. At least not yet.

Saki and I soon ate and enjoyed our meal, while we went back to casual conversation during it. We talked about recent results in the pro mahjong circuit, and our shared aspirations to be pro mahjong players some day. Once our table was cleared away by the waiter, I presented Saki with a gift.

Out of my white handbag, I pulled out two small boxes, one embroidered with my name, and the other with Saki's. The one with her name on it, I presented to her. Saki appeared stunned.

"Please open it." I said to her.

"Alright" she respond, as she finally opened it.

After she did, she looked a even more stunned.

"A... a _**ring**_!" she said breathlessly, "That must have been awfully expensive..."

"Don't worry about that." I said, slightly irritated, "Just tell me if you like it."

"_Of course_ I like it." she said, as tears rushed to her eye's, "It's _very_ lovely..."

"I picked out matching rings for the two of us" I stated, as I opened the box with my name on it, and showed the ring inside of it to Saki, "My ring has a ruby gem in it that's reddish in color, matching your eyes. Your ring has a morganite gemstone in it that's pinkish in color, matching my hair. I... I want these rings to represent our bond together, Saki."

Saki wiped away her tears, and composed herself while sniffling a bit.

"... If not for how Japan only recognizes heterosexual marriages" Saki began in question to me, "Would this be a marriage proposal?"

"T-that's the general idea behind this gift, yes" I responded to her, "I-I know we're very young to be thinking about such things, but I..."

"No" she said, reaching over to put her hand over mind, "It's fine. It's the most touched I've ever been. I... I think I want to go dancing now."

I nodded in agreement with the idea. I slid my ring on my finger, while Saki put her's on her own finger, admiring it for a second, as I reached out my hand to her, and walked her over to the ballroom dancing floor. We selected a few songs on the terminal there, and once they started playing, we began dancing.

Saki nestled her head next to mine, closing her eyes, while I did the same towards her. I felt her open palms press snugly beneath my shoulder blades, while I place my own hands around her waist. We started with a slow song, dancing about in a motion akin to softly crashing waves. During the song, I raised one hand up to the back of her head, and ran my fingers through her hair.

"That feels nice..." Saki whispered to me in a dream-like state.

"Want to try a faster song next?" I asked.

"Sure" she answered.

The next two songs we danced to were faster, and I took a more decisive lead for them. Even to my surprise, Saki kept up well with me.

"See?" I said to her with an innocent smile, "You're not as clumsy as you think."

"It's only because I'm following your lead" she answered.

"I've been following your lead all night..." she continued, beneath her breath, with a touch of dejection.

"Saki" I said to her in a firm tone, "You were the one who confessed to me. Over three months ago. _You_ took the lead there. All of this is possible only because of you. Just like all of Kiyosumi High School's mahjong victories have all been possible only because of you. You are invaluable to so many people, but especially to me."

Saki closed her eyes tightly at these words to stop tears from flowing from them. She then opened her lips while gazing into my eyes, motioning that she wanted a kiss. I happily accommodated her.

After a quick but very moist kiss, I whispered to her, in the most seductive tone I could manage, "Let's get to our hotel room."

A blur of images passed my eyes, and her's too I think, as our racing hearts led to racing feet, moving as quickly as possible to give release to our intense passions at last.

I fumbled a bit while sliding the card to open up the door to our hotel room, but eventually I managed to get the door open. I then led us inside, and quickly shut and locked the door behind us. Then I grabbed Saki tightly by the waist, and my hands started venturing all over her dress, while her hands did the same towards me. We did this while our breathing grew heavy, and as we awkwardly took step after step towards the bed.

My heart was beating almost painfully fast. I could also feel Saki's heartbeat from how tight our embrace was. Both of us were blushing as heavily as ever, and feeling as bashful as ever.

But I just didn't care any more. I wanted her. Oh, _how_ I wanted her.

I pushed her onto the bed.

I then fell on top of her as carefully as my frenzied mind and nerves would allow. Our mouths and kisses darted all over each other's neck and faces, with our lips occasionally meeting for deliriously sweet open-mouth kisses. During one of them, we hungrily wrapped our tongues around one another, saliva wildly going about her mouth and mine. We held that kiss for a couple minutes, while our hands caressed each other's shoulders... arms... sides... and even teasingly grabbed bums.

A big part of me had wanted her like this for so long. _**Finally**_ giving way to those pent-up desires felt _so_ good. That alone was almost orgasmic!

One of my hands fondled one of her breasts through the fabric of her dress, and squeezed it playfully.

"...N-Nodoka-chan..." Saki stated with a touch of desperation, "Let's get undressed first, OK?"

"OK" I replied, swallowing while trying to regain my bearings.

Breathing a bit heavily, both of us stood up, and began slowly and carefully undressing one another.

While pulling her dress down to the floor, my fingertips rubbed against her naked thighs, which felt so sexy to me.

Her fingertips glanced off of my naked sides, which I could tell excited her.

Finally, we were both standing almost completely naked, me wearing only a pink thong, and her wearing only silky white panties. I then kissed her deeply once more, our naked upper torsos pressing against one another.

Her hair was getting mushed up, as was mine.

"P-please be gentle with me" Saki said while she blushed the deepest red I've ever seen her blush.

"I would never hurt you in any way." I responded to her, as I wanted to quickly remove whatever small smidgen of cold feet might still remain for her.

I then pushed her on to the bed, more gently this time than the last, while I went on top of her, on my hands and knees. I stared down into her gorgeous eyes, as she just lay there, waiting for me to make the next move. I could tell that this was her first time, as it was my own. For a moment, I felt completely shocked at just how sexually bold I had been this night. It caused me to start hesitating. But then Saki stunned me by reaching up her hand to squeeze one of my breasts.

"It's OK" she said to me, while I gasped at her touch, "We've been in love for a long time now. And I want to be with you _forever_, Nodoka-chan. If you feel the same about me, then I want us to be very intimate with one another. Starting tonight."

I took hold of the hand she used to squeeze my breasts, with both of my hands, lovingly caressing her fingers.

"I also want us to be together like this forever, Saki-san." I said to her.

"Then touch me" she said to me, "Touch my body like you have touched my heart tonight."

Mere seconds later, Saki would be the one to loudly gasp, as I pressed two fingers against the crotch of her panties. I started moving those two fingers up and down, carefully outlining the curves and folds of Saki's most sensitive area with my fingers, through the sensuous fabric. It felt... _wonderful_.

Saki, however, couldn't help but to squirm a bit to try to avoid my fingers, as she wasn't used to being stimulated like this. But I kept adjusting my position to try to cut off her escape.

Saki whimpered and lightly moaned from this stroking until she could take no more.

"Take them off" she said to me, "Take them off and lick me."

With that, I slowly pulled down her panties, and threw them to the floor.

I then moved my body downwards, until my head was positioned below her waist. I used my left hand to stretch out her right leg, and then pressed my left hand down on her thigh to hold it in place. I arched my right arm so the elbow caused her left leg to also stretch out. Her legs were now spread open, and she would not be able to squirm any part of her lower body.

After I made a couple soft kisses on her inner thighs, I moved my head upwards and started licking her most warm and moist region. At the same time, my fingers pinched and very gently stroked her red rose, causing it to blossom, appropriate given her name.

Her moans became more frequent, as she started to call out my name.

After I felt she was sufficiently wet, I began to put two fingers inside of her. This caused her to gasp. I motioned those two fingers in and out... in and out... gradually getting faster while I licked at her fully blossomed rose.

Her moans started to grow louder, as did her shouts of my name, while her hands dug into my hair.

"_**Nodoka!**_" she cried out as I brought her to a climax.

I then rolled over to my side, resting next to Saki while she panted. I licked my fingers clean while giving her time to recuperate.

"D-did you like it?" I asked her while turning my head to face her, as I could scarcely believe how far I had just went with her.

"I-I don't know if even winning the Nationals felt _that_ good, Nodoka..." she said to me in a shy yet playfully teasing tone.

"Then please thank me by touching me the same way as I just touched you" I said to her, as I now felt _extremely_ anxious to be touched like that by Saki.

Saki took a slightly different approach, as she slid one hand down inside my thong, and entered me with one of her fingers right away. I gasped loudly at that, while Saki's mouth opened wide to suck on one of my breasts. With her free hand, she reached over to my free nipple, pinching it.

Being stimulated at every erogenous area at once was... was **unbelievably incredible**.

It was like a giant wave of pure pleasure just came crashing down on me, covering my entire body in its tingly warmth, and thrilling jolts of satisfaction.

Saki just kept going at it... relentlessly... as I started calling out her name as she had just done for me.

It wasn't long before I climaxed as well, crying out her name... I think my final shout was even louder than her's.

Exhausted, I flopped over on to my side, as Saki slid to a sitting position, releasing me from her touch.

"Did you like my _kan_ technique?" she asked, closing her eyes while making a mischievous smile.

"Kan technique?" I asked, after catching my breath.

"Kan is three of a kind" said Saki, blushing wildly, "I think that also applies to how I just touched you..."

"Ha ha ha." I teasingly laughed at the joke, "Very funny."

Saki giggled over this.

After a brief pause, we snuggled into each other's arms, resting our heads against each other. With both of us exhausted from a night of pleasurable passion, we fell into a deep blissful sleep, kept secure in one another's arms. As I fell into sleep, I knew in the deepest regions of my heart, that Saki and I would be like this forever more. It made me happier than words could ever say.

**The End. **


End file.
